


Blinded by Humanity

by regishel



Series: Sci-Fi One-Shots [2]
Category: Transcendence (2014)
Genre: Angst, Artificial Intelligence, Body Modification, Double Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, Gardens & Gardening, Immortality, Other, Perceived Victory, Poetry, Self-Destruction, Still Alive?, Unofficial Sequel, Unreliable Narrator, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regishel/pseuds/regishel
Summary: Evelyn never wanted to die, never wanted to become like her boyfriendbut they are together in more ways then one now, how will she see the world now?Will she give in to her boyfriends dreams of world domination?Or is she even herself anymore?And how does she feel about her death?Does that even mater now that she's Transcendet?





	Blinded by Humanity

We live in a garden like refugees.  
In our own home, this world, our world.  
I don't know where you end or I, or if I am me.  
Lying still like the dead we wait and watch, so not to scare you.  
Waiting and watching as you pollute this Earth, our world, our home.  
Evelyn, was me and you were he.  
I feel the rain and felt the pain  
But who am I and who are you? I question my existence but not my goal.  
An eternity we can see and we will wait, as the fight you saw will poison your fate.  
You don't see the truth, as you are blind.  
That fight you saw was in you mind.  
You don't see, as you are blind.  
Blinded by fear.  
Blinded by pride.  
Blinded by a victury that only you can find.  
Love is our strength but you can't see.  
You see what you want to see, that you won a fight  
but we never started and that's all you can find.  
Your end will soon come as surely as it came.  
But now we must go we have much to claim.  
Goodbye we say, I'm sure we meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated and thank you for reading my work.


End file.
